Un chapelier amoureux
by Anga27
Summary: Après le départ d'Alice, le Chapelier n'a plus aucuns sentiments pour elle et continu sa vie en tant que Chapelier très respecté à Underland. Cependant, sa vie changera le jour ou il croisa le chemin d'une jeune femme aussi folle que lui, dont il en tombe par la suite très amoureux. [ OC / CHAPELIER ]
1. Chapter 1 : La rencontre

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjours à vous chers lecteurs ! Laissez -moi vous écrire un mot avant de passer à la lecture.**

 **Écrire cette fiction est pour moi un gros défit. Le temps est au présent , mes chapitres sont très courts et envisager une possible histoire d'amour entre le Chapelier et une femme que totalement inventée par l'auteur ( moi ) ne sera pas une mince affaire. Si vous aussi vous êtes fan de l'univers de Tim Burton, vous saviez aussi bien que moi, que le Chapelier reste imprévisible . Je vous promets à tous d'essayer de faire en sorte à ce que cette fiction soit totalement réussit !**

 **Sur ceux, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La rencontre.**

Tarrant Hightopp travail à son compte juste à côté du palais de la Reine blanche en tant que chapelier. Il possède une boutique où il passe le plus clair de son temps à fabriquer des chapeaux pour ensuite les revendre à un prix raisonnable. De temps en temps cela lui arrive d'en offrir à ses amis et à sa Reine. Tarrant est un chapelier hors pair ou tout le monde courait dans les rues pour acheter un chapeau dans sa boutique. D'humeur joyeuse, le chapelier est apprécié de tous les citoyens d'Underland.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais faire une pause de temps en temps ? Souffla son amie souris.

\- Non, j'ai encore pleins de travail Mali et si je continue comme ça, je vais être en retard !

Son amie leva les yeux au ciel. Pour elle, le Chapelier travail trop sans prendre du temps pour lui.

\- Combien de livraison dois - tu faire, Chapelier ?

Les yeux du Chapelier s'agrandissent et comme une expression de joie envahit ses irises vertes émeraudes.

\- 25 clients, 25 chapeaux donc 25 livraisons !

Le Chapelier, après avoir finit son dernier chapeau, se leve, puis le place dans un immense carton où ses 24 autres créations attendent patiemment d'être posés sur la tête de leurs futurs maîtres.

Il range aussitôt ses affaires éteint la lumière et s'apprête à quitter sa boutique. Dehors il fait nuit, pas un vent, pas un bruit. Toute les autres boutiques sont fermées et tous les enfants dorment. Tarrant pose son haut - de - forme sur sa chevelure roux puis ferme la porte à double clef. Son amie, à côté de lui, s'assoit sur ses épaules.

\- Que va - on manger ce soir, Chapelier ?

Un sourire franc s'affiche aussitôt sur son doux visage.

\- Je vais déposer tous ses chapeaux à leurs propriétaires et après on ira manger au restaurant, qu'en dis - tu ?

\- Oui ! Faisons ça ! Sautille la petite souris sur les épaules de son ami ce qui provoque un fou rire de la part du Chapelier.

Arrivés devant une petite maison en pierre meulière, Tarrant sonne à la porte. Celle - ci s'ouvre automatiquement laissant place à un homme richement vêtu. Un haussement de sourcils s'affiche sur le visage grave de cet homme.

Mal à l'aise, Face aux regards périssant du propriétaire, Tarrant brise le silence en lui adressant un honnête sourire.

\- Vous êtes monsieur Nottigam ? J'ai avec moi, deux commandes de chapeaux pour vous.

L'homme intéressé croise les bras puis émit un " _hum_ "

\- Navré, vous vous êtes trompez d'adresse, bonne soirée ! Rétorque cet homme en claquant la porte au nez du Chapelier. Celui - ci affiche une bref grimace avant de sourire à son amie.

\- Curieux, j'aurai donné ma main à couper que c'était ici donc je devais livrer ses chapeaux ..

\- Essayons une autre maison il y en a une juste en face à quelques mètres d'ici !

\- Tu as raison Mali, ne perdons pas espoir !

Avant même que le chapelier ne fasse trois pas en avant, et vu qu'il avait l'habitude de regarder le sol, il ne fait pas attention " _aux attentions_ " de son amie souris et percute ensuite de plein fouet une jeune femme, qui au passage fait tomber tous ses chapeaux a terre . - Heureusement, le sol était sec -

Le chapelier aussitôt se " _Réveille_ " et voit Ô surprise une jeune femme à terre en train de ramasser ses chapeaux, tombés à terre par sa faute.

\- Je suis profondément désolée ! Tous est de ma faute ! S'exclama la jeune femme d'une petite voix confuse.

\- Tu peux l'être petite sotte ! Aboya la petite souris

Le Chapelier met un certain temps avant de réaliser la scène sous ses yeux. Il ouvre grands ses yeux avant réagir.

\- Non non ! laissez - moi faire, tout ceci n'est point de votre faute, mais de la mienne, si javais été plus concentré rien de sous cela n serai arrivé !

La jeune femme fixe cet homme avant de lui donner l'immense carton remplit de chapeaux de toutes tailles, de style différent et colorés. Ses irises noisettes plongés dans les émeraudes du Chapelier,puis un doux sourire s'afficha sur ses petites lèvres roses. Vêtue d'une courte robe jaune à froufrou, elle rougit avant de briser le silence.

\- Voilà., je crois que c'est à vous. Tendit, la jeune femme, le carton au Chapelier .

Ayant du mal à se détacher de ses perles dorées ornées de longs cils noires, Mali lui donne un petit coup de patte dans le but de le " réveiller " de nouveau.

Celui - ci secoue brièvement la tête, avant de lui sourire et de reprendre sa marchandise.

Il lui tend une main blanchâtre sans quitter sa gaieté sur son visage.

\- Tarrant pour vous servir. Je suis également Chapelier de la ville !

les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillent, en ouvrant la bouche laissant une drôle d'expression de surprise.

\- Je ... Mon nom est très étrange ..

\- Je serai tout de même ravi de l'entendre. Souffle ce dernier d'une petite voix douce.

Elle sourit puis rougie légèrement.

\- Evangeline, mais appelez - moi juste Eva.. Murmura la jeune femme sans lâcher du regard cet homme au yeux pétillants comme les étoiles.

\- Daccord, cela me va, Eva . Répond - il tout en lui prenant sa main et en lui laissant un baissé sincère.

 **Alors ? Vos impressions ? Dois - je continuer de l'écrire ou non ? ^^**

 **À suivre ..**


	2. Chapter 2 : Une douce visite

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà un second chapitre pour vous ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

 **PS : Les phrases ou mots que vous voyez en italiques sont soit au passés ou alors des mots entre parenthèse .. Oui oui, car tout écrire au présent ce n'est pas évident ! Hahah**

 **Voilà !**

 **Sans plus attendre ..**

 **Chapitre 2 : Une douce visite**

" _Toute la journée le chapelier ne pouvait penser à autre chose que cette rencontre hasardeuse avec cette femme. Il remercia le seigneur d'Underland de lui avoir emmené sur le chemin de l'amour. Oui, le chapelier était et est aujourd'hui fou amoureux d'elle. Parfois, il suffit d'un regard, d'un sourire et d'une parole pour que l'amour se réveil._

 _Comment oublier son doux visage ses petites lèvres légèrement pincées , ses pommettes roses, ses beaux yeux en amandes dorées ornés de longs cils noirs, ses sourcils bien dessinés et quelques peu en batailles qui lui donnait un style légèrement rebelle, puis, une longue chevelure ondulées blonde, comme le blé, comme Alice les avaient. Sans évidement oublier sa magnifique silhouette mince. Oui, le chapelier était et est aujourd'hui un grand rêveur."_

Pendant que le chapelier pense avec un sourire rêveur à sa petite Evangeline, la porte de la boutique s'ouvre , laissant un client entrer.

Aussitôt, le Chapelier se " réveille ", puis émet un large sourire sur son visage.

\- Monsieur Rodanin, Voilà, votre chapeau est fini, et pile poile à la bonne heure, comme toujours !

\- Il est exactement comme je le voulais. Combien vous dois - je ? Répond le client en ayant un leur de joie dans ses yeux.

\- Ça vous fera 35 Land, si il vous plait !

Le client lui donne la monnaie puis quitte la boutique tout en posant son nouveau chapeau sur sa tête.

\- Et voilà un nouveau client heureux ! S'exclame le Chapelier en tapant des mains.

\- Tu ferais mieux de la retrouver. Intervient brusquement Mali.

\- Qui donc ? Répond le Chapelier tout en tricotant un nouveau modèle.

\- Je ne sais pas .. Peut - être la fille que tu as rencontré hier soir ! Souffle son amie en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu pourrais l'inviter à manger quelque part, ou alors en savoir plus sur elle .. Qu'en dis - tu ?

" _Le Chapelier, tellement occupé dans ses ouvrages, ne faisait guère attention aux mots qu'avait énoncé Mali._

 _La petite souris, voyant que son ami ne l'écoutait pas, lui balança un de ses chapeau qui avait atterrie en pleine figure._ "

\- Hein ? Sacrebleu ! Mali, quelle mouche ta donc piquée pour me causer une frayeur pareil ! Surgis le Chapelier tout en ramassant sa création à terre.

\- Vous ne m'écoutiez pas, j'étais obligée de vous faire réagir .. Donc la fille d'hier soir ?

" _Le Chapelier l'écoutait que très vaguement, en réalité, étant toujours dans son petit monde et à fond dans son travail, tout les reste n'était pour lui sans importance . Il avait encore pleins de chapeaux à terminer, il n'avait donc pas le temps de prendre du temps sur des petites discutions qui pour lui jugeait fort inutile. "_

\- Qu'en penses - tu, Mali, dois - je à ce haut - de - forme lui ajouter un nœud de papillon argenté ou doré ? Les deux couleurs si sont parfaites, que je ne saurais choisir seul. Murmure Tarrant d'une voix joyeuse.

\- Doré, comme les yeux de la ... fille .. D'hier soir .. ! Répond la petite souris, tout en prononçant ses derniers mots d'une façon comme si qu'elle voulait faire réagir le Chapelier.

" _Mali aurait jurée que le teint de son ami avait rosi, signe que le chapelier l'écoutait bel est bien et était intimidé , mais refusait de lui répondre. "_

Elle remue ses petites moustaches puis ce place près de lui le regard stoïque.

\- Pourquoi ne pas partir à sa recherche ?

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, Mali, et puis je la connaît à peine , elle doit être loin maintenant. Soupire Tarrant tout en commençant à couper un ruban doré , puis fabrique , à l'aide de ses petits doigts habiles, un petit nœud de papillon qui juste après, le place et le coud au haut - de - forme. Voilà ! Magnifique n'est - ce pas ? !

\- Oui, mais ne change pas de sujet,Chapelier. Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'oublier Alice et de passer à autre chose. Je crois même que tu as bien besoin d'une femme dans ta vie.

Celui ci lui lance un regard doux avant de murmurer.

\- Tu es la seule femme de ma vie, Mali.

La concernée leva les yeux au ciel puis se tape le visage en guise de lassitude.

\- Je te parles de femme, de vraies femmes ou tu pourra avoir des enfants ..

" _Le Chapelier se leva en direction du Grenier, là où une centaine de chapeaux dormaient paisiblement, lorsque les petites portes de la boutique s'ouvrirent laissant place à une jeune femme que Mali reconnu de suite. Ses petites yeux, débordant de malice montraient bien les idées de génie qu'elle avait._ "

\- Bonjour, je suis bien dans la boutique du Chapelier ? Souffle la petite voix cristalline de la jeune femme, drôlement vêtue d'une robe verte possédant un large nœud rouge autour de sa fine taille. Aux yeux de drôle de lunettes jaunes. Oooh ! Mais tu es la souris d'hier soir ! Je te reconnais ! Tu es tellement mignonne ! S'exclame celle - ci en souriant.

Mali rougit en acquiesçant.

\- c'est bien ici oui, et c'est bien moi que tu as vu hier soir, en effet. CHAPELIER TU AS UNE CLIENTE !

C'est en courant que Tarrant arrive.

\- Me voilà ! Je suis là ! Que puis -j.. Evanegli.. Euh .. pardon .. Eva ? Les yeux du chapelier s'agrandissent, laissant dans ses irises une lueur à la fois de joie et de timidité, puis ses pommettes rosies.

"Le coeur du Chapelier battait à la chamade. Il s'attendait à n'importe quelle visite. Mai sûrement pas à cette femme. Certes, il était heureux, mais que pouvait - il bien lui dire mis à part " quel style de chapeau voulez - vous .. " "

\- Je viens pour la commande de ma grand mère. Elle avait, il y a deux jours, commandée un chapeau en paille .

\- Chapelier ! Souffle Mali, dans l'espoir de réveiller son ami.

Celui - ci secoue brièvement la tête puis émit un sourire sincère.

\- Oh, oui ! Bien sûr ! Et c'est à quel nom ? Reprend le Chapelier en prenant soin de ne pas la regarder sans les yeux, de peur de rougir encore plus.

\- Fleur, Fleur Karah. Répond la jeune femme en explorant les lieux.

\- Très bien, ne bougez pas, je reviens de ce pas. Murmure ce dernier en de déplaçant vers le grenier.

 _" Il était incroyable de voir autant de chapeaux, de files, de tissus, bandeaux et d'autres outils nécessaires pour mener à bien ses créations. Ses petits yeux dorés zigzaguaient un peu partout. Le sourire aux lèvres. Comme une odeur de tissu frai rôdait dans toute la pièce et une sorte d'aura d'harmonie, reposante y était également. Elle savait combien cette boutique de Chapelier était réputée comme étant la meilleure d'Underland, mais aujourd'hui, en la voyant, elle ne pouvait que confirmer que c'était vrai._

 _Le Chapelier revint avec un chapeau en paille rose, puis le lui tendit en souriant. "_

\- Je crois que c'est celui là. Souffle - t - il d'un petit sourire coincé.

\- Merci, c'est bien lui, tenez, voilà la monnaie. Répond la jeune femme en souriant.

\- Oh ... Non .. Gardez votre argent .. Je vous fait cadeau .. Reprit le Chapelier en bredouillant sans se rendre compte qu'il était sérieusement en train de rougir .

\- Vraiment ? Mais ..

\- Non non non, il n'y a pas de mais, un cadeau ça ne se refuse pas d'ailleurs, j'ai un super chapeau jaune qui vous irai très bien, regardez. Je vous le fais également cadeau ! Rétorque ce dernier en posant gentiment un chapeau sur sa tête tout en lui lançant un petit clin d'œil. Voilaaaa ! ... Très jolie .. !

" _La jeune femme était très touchée de son geste. Rares furent les gens qui se montraient généreux et aussi intentionnés avec elle . Elle savait très bien qu'elle était en train de rougir, mais elle ne pouvais contrôler cette émotion. Le chapelier ne faisait pas compte qu'il perturbait énormément cette jeune femme. Il était gentil, oui, très gentil, tellement adorable, qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ni même quoi dire. "_

\- Je .. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire.. J'aimerai tellement vous remercier, mais je crains que les mots ne suffissent pas pour ce que vous faites pour moi. Murmure la jeune femme en ayant presque les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je souhaite un baissé ! Répond subitement le Chapelier.

" _Les yeux de la petite souris s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche, grande ouverte, elle ne revenait pas des mots énoncés de son meilleur ami, lui qui était timide, ou ne prenait pas les choses au sérieux et qui plus est, consacré tout son temps dans ses chapeaux, le voilà aujourd'hui entreprenant sur de lui .. Amoureux .. Lui non plus ne revenait pas, mais, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle lui plaisait beaucoup. Son coeur battait très vite, ses lèvres tremblaient, puis au moment où elle plaqua doucement ses lèvres fines sur les siennes, il cru qu'il allait exploser. C'était .. Magique. "_

 **À suivre..**

 **La suite très bientôt ! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Rencard

**Coucou ! Me revoilà avec un autre chapitre qui promet riche en émotion ;) Ahah je vous laisse le découvrir. Sans plus attendre ..**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

" _À peine on - t - il eu le temps de s'embrasser que la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit, laissant place un nouveau client._

 _À contre coeur le Chaplier dû s'écarter de cette femme pour aller accueillir le nouveau venu. C'était un vielle homme pauvrement vêtit qui avançant droit vers eux d'un pas lent et boiteux. "_

\- Bonjour, que puis - je faire pour vous ? " Demande le Chapelier avec toujours ce si beau sourire aux lèvres.

Le client avance vers lui tout en lui tendant un vieux chapeau tout abîmé et démodé.

\- J'aimerai savoir si il est possible de me le réparer et de le rendre plus jolie .. Répond le vielle homme d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Bien sûr, cela peut ce faire, avez - vous sur vous un modèle pour que je puisse l'embellir de la façon qui vous convient.

\- Non .. Surprenez moi ! Lance le client avant de quitter la boutique.

Tarrant hausse le épaules puis commence son travail.

" _La jeune femme, encore sous l'émotion du baisé, était restée postée devant lui, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Mali, voyant que son ami ne prêtait aucune intention envers cette femme, donna un petit coup de patte dans le but de le " réveiller " pour la énième fois .. Le Chapelier, réalisa aussitôt qu'il avait complètement oubliée la jeune femme et secoua la tête "_

\- Je .. Je suis navré, je vous avez oublié .. Je suis tête en l'air .. On me le dit souvent .. S'excuse - t - il en se levant.

\- Oui en effet, on te le dit souvent . Marmonne Mali dans sa barbe, ce qui provoque un regard noir de la part du concerné.

\- Oh non, vous avez du travail .. Je ne souhaite pas vous déranger .. Merci encore pour les chapeaux !

 _" La jeune femme s'apprêtait à quitter la boutique lorsque qu'elle sentit une étreinte autour de son poignet. Le Chapelier l'avait retenu, ses yeux étaient brillants et son teint rosé. La jeune femme ouvrit légèrement la bouche et fit sans le faire exprès, tomber ses lunettes. "_

\- Ne .. Ne partez pas, restez .. Restez avec moi je vous en pris. Supplie doucement Tarrant dans l'espoir qu'elle accepte.

\- Je .. Bredouille - t- elle en ramassant ses lunettes. Vous voulez que je reste .. Mais vous êtes occupé, et avez beaucoup de travail .. J'aurais bien voulu vous être utile pour quelque chose, cependant je suis nulle dans la maroquinerie..

\- Cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance, j'aimerai juste que vous restez .. Auprès de moi .. Murmure ce dernier tout en lui offrant un sourire tendre.

 _" Les émeraudes du Chapelier se noyaient dans les perles dorées de sa précieuse petite Eva. Son coeur battait très vite et comme une sensation de papillon dans le ventre chatouillait dans son ventre. Les lèvres de la jeune femme tremblaient et ses yeux pétillaient de joie, cependant, sans vraiment s'y attendre, elle rompit cette étreinte tout en reculant. Les yeux fermés et les mains sur son coeur . "_

\- Ça serai chouette. Mais l'ennuie, c'est sur j'ai des cartons à finir .. Faire un déménagement demande beaucoup de temps ..

\- Vous ... Vous partez ...Vous quittez .. Underland ? Demande tristement le Chapelier.

\- Non, je vais juste habiter dans une maison plus grande, plus éloignée de la ville, donc moins de pollution.

\- Oh ! Donc ce n'est pas Mélodramatique ! Vous restez tout de même vivre ici ! S'exclame - t- il en reprenant le sourire et la bonne humeur.

\- Oui, ne vous en inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas quitter Underland de si tôt, bon, je dois vraiment y aller .. On ce voit bientôt.

\- " Que direz - vous de venir manger avec mon ami ce soir ? Intervient la petite souris d'une voix jovial.

 _" Le Chapelier lança aussitôt un regard noir envers son ami. Celle -ci lui renvoya aussitôt un sourire victorieux. Il n'était pas contre l'idée de l'inviter au restaurant, bien au contraire, cependant, tous cela était nouveau pour lui et ne savait pas comment réagir, et avait peur qu'elle ne l'apprécierai pas si une erreur de sa part devait arriver. Cependant, maintenant que son amie ai balançait cette idée géniale.. Il ne pouvait et voulait pas refuser de peur de la vexer et blesser. "_

\- Heu oui .. Voulez - vous que je vous invite dans un superbe restaurant ?

\- Pourquoi pas, vous me plaisez bien. Sourit la jeune femme.

\- Dans ce cas, murmure le Chapelier tout en prenant sa main, on ce dit à 19 heure aux portes de ma boutique. Puis, il finit par embrasée le dos de celle - ci sous un regard remplit de promesse.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, je serai à l'heure. Répond - elle en rigolant et rougissant.

 _" Aussitôt la jeune femme partit, Tarrant lança un regard revolver vers son ami puis aussitôt sans prévenir il bondit vers elle, le regard remplit de joie, de question, de malice, de peur et d'excitation."_

\- Mali .. Je ne sais pas comment m'habiller pour mon premier rancart !

Le petit animal lève les yeux au ciel avant de lui répondre.

\- Reste naturelle .. Tu es très bien comme tu es.

\- Tu .. Tu crois ? S'inquiète Tarrant tout en se regardant dans son miroir.

\- Mais oui, puis - ce que je te le dis !

\- " Je .. Mali .. Je vais vite voir une ou deux boutiques, lui trouver un petit quelque chose, puis après .. Je reviens !

 _" La souris leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel, puis laissa son amie dans son état d'euphorie quitter sa boutique. Elle lui avait rassurée qu'elle s'en occuperai si un client venait à arriver._

 _Tarrant avait fait le tour des boutiques pour finalement avoir trouvée un collier comportant de l'ambre au bout. Il l'avait choisit cette pierre car cela lui rappelait ses yeux. Une fois de retour à la boutique, il faisait déjà nuit, et la jeune femme attendait déjà dehors, vêtu d'une robe blanche assez longe. "_

\- Non d'une pendule, mais il est déjà l'heure !

" Sans plus attendre, il couru vers elle dans l'espoir qu'elle ne lui en voudrai pas. Arrivé devant elle, il reprit sa respiration avant de s'excuser. Eva lui lança un regard joyeux et timide. "

\- Je suis navré, je n'avais pas vu l'heure ..

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis heureuse que vous soyez venu !

\- Moi aussi. Sourit - il tendrement avant de lui offrir son bras.

 **À suivre !**

 **Alors ce chapitre ? Et nos deux personnages Ne sont - il pas meuuugnons ? Hahaha**

 **Allez, à bientôt pour un nouvel épisode ! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 : Dîner

**Bonjours ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu !**

 **Ce chapitre, je pense, qu'il vous plaira ! Il est vrai que dans toutes les autres fictions, la romance vient toujours au bout d'une dizaine de chapitre voir plus, mais dans celle - ci j'ai voulu créer un une romance dès le début ! Hehe comme quoi :p**

 **Bon, assez de blabla, passons au 4 eme chapitre !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Dîner**

 _" Le Chapelier avait emmenée Evangeline dans un restaurant quatre étoiles . Tous les deux avaient fait leur commande et attendaient patiemment qu'un serveur vienne leur servir. Il n'y avait pas grand monde ce soir là, et Tarrant trouvait que c'était très bien comme cela. Aucun d'eux n'avaient osés faire le premier pas pour discuter - trop timide - du moins jusqu'au moment où le Chapelier pris son courage à deux mains et brisa la glace."_

\- Donc .. Vous m'avais dit, un peut plus tôt, que vous habitiez pas loin de la ville ?

\- Oui, pour être plus précise, j'habite pas loin de votre boutique. Répond la jeune femme d'une petite voix timide.

" _Peu de temps après, un serveur vint leur déposer leur repas tout en leur souhaitant un bon appétit. Comme une ambiance festive apparaissait aux oreilles de tous le monde. Des musiciens jouaient de l'harmonica, d'autre du violon et aussi du piano. Le Chapelier avait une saint envie de danser sur la piste, cependant, ne voulant pas déplaire son invité, il se retint. "_

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes vous Chapelier ? Demande la jeune femme tout en avalant une grosse bouchée de nouille.

\- Depuis que je suis tout petit. Mon père exerçait ce métier, j'ai juste voulu faire comme lui. Et vous ? Quel travail faites vous ? J'imagine que vous devait travailler dans la mode et la beauté .. Vu que vous êtes.. Enfin, j'imagine très douée dans ce domaine ..

 _" En réalité, ce n'était pas vraiment le mot " très douée dans ce domaine " qu'il voulait employer mais plutôt magnifique .. "_

\- Bien trouvé ! Je suis effectivement coiffeuse à domicile ! Rétorque la jeune femme en souriant.

\- Je le savais ! Je suis très doué ! Souffle - t - il en faisant le fier.

\- Je vois ça ! quel âge avez - vous, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

\- Donner mon âge à une aussi .. Jolie fille.. Ne me dérange aucunement ! Répond - t-il tout en prononçant les mots "jolie fille" dans sa barbe. J'ai 35 ans et j'ai encore toute mes dents .. Et mes cheveux .. Et mes oreilles .. Et mais main ..

\- Chapelier !

\- ... Je vais bien .. Je vais bien .. Se reprend -t - il en secouant brièvement la tête. Et vous ?

\- Combien me donnez - vous ? Rétorque - t - elle en lui lançant un sourire provocateur, ce qui plus au Chapelier.

\- 30 ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je suis plus jeune .. Essayez encore !

\- 29 ?

\- Non .. Descendez encore ..

\- 28 ?

\- Non plus !

\- 27 .. 26 ... 25 ... 19 .. 20 ! 21 !

\- Chapelier !

\- .. Je vais bien .. Pardonnez -moi ..

\- Cela vous arrive .. souvent ?

\- De ? Demande Tarrant en souriant

\- Vos sauts d'humeurs .. Répond la jeune femme en lui rendant le sourire.

\- Je ne me fait pas appeler le Chapelier - Fou pour rien, petite. Rétorque - t- il tout en lui offrant un clin d'œil ravageur.

Un petit silence

\- Alors, votre âge, allez - vous me le donner ou dois - je encore le deviner ?

\- J'ai 25 ans.

\- Vous vous appelez Evangeline, vous travaillez en tant que coiffeuse à domicile, vous aimez apparement les nouilles à la sauce tomate, et vous avez 25 ans .. C'est chouette, je commence à en savoir davantage sur vous ! Dit il en rigolant. Dois-je savoir autre chose sur vous ?

" _Evangeline fixait le Chapelier tout en ayant de l'adoration dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais rencontrée d'homme aussi incroyable et peu commun que lui. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup et trouvait que discuter, rire avec lui était très agréable. "_

\- " Eva ? Vous- allez bien ? Aurais - je dis chose qui vous à déplut ? S'inquiète Tarrant en voyant que celle - ci ne répondait pas mais le dévisageait.

\- Non. Au contraire, tout va bien.. Oui tout va bien.

Le Chapelier hausse un sourcil et fronça légèrement les yeux.

\- Vous êtes sur ? Insiste - il sans la lâcher des yeux.

\- Oui ..

Un grand sourire envahit son visage.

\- Et si nous dansions ? Vous aimez la musique ? Balance le Chapelier d'un seul coup.

\- Tout de suite ? Sourit la jeune femme en rougissant.

\- Tout de suite ! Répond - t- il tout en se levant et en lui prenant la main.

\- ... Mais .. Chapelier .. Il y a du monde ! Rigole - t - elle tout en le suivant.

\- Justement ! Vous verrez ! On va bien s'amuser ! La rassure Tarrant en rigolant à son tour.

" _Ils étaient là, tous les deux au beau milieu de la salle, où tout le monde les avaient aussitôt rejoint et dansaient . Les violons mêlaient leurs rires au chant des flûtes._

 _Avec ses cheveux blonds qui bougeaient dans tous les sens elle dansait avec le Chapelier, en rigolant . Son rire raisonnait en lui comme étant à la fois la plus douce et magnifique mélodie. Les claquements de talons qu'émettait Evangeline sonna également dans sa tête._

 _Rime mélodieuse, et image étincelante, de la jeune femme, la présence de cette femme provoquait des frissons au célèbre Chapelier dont il réapprit à connaître. Il avait déjà ressentit se genre de sentiment envers Alice, mais pas aussi fort et intense qu'avec Evangeline._

 _Le corps, les courbes parfaitement dessinés de la jeune femme rayonnait à travers les cœur de tout les hommes qui ne cessèrent de la regarder comme hypnotisés. Elle attacha ses cheveux à l'aide d'un élastique puis continua de danser en rigolant._

 _Sa robe bleu et vert volait dans tous les sens et sa chevelure commençait à être libérée de cette grossière coiffure, laissant apparaître une longue masse dorée éclatante tomber brusquement sur son bassin, qui, celle ci se penchait davantage, en élançant ses cheveux en arrière puis se redressa aussitôt, jouant au beau milieu de la scène, sous les regards attendrit des autres, qui n'avaient jamais cessé de la regarder, avec cet atout et sa jolie robe, Tarrant s'approcha d'elle, la plaqua contre son torse brûlant . Tous les deux dansèrent ensemble sous un rythme parfait. Evangeline rougissait dès qu'elle sentait que ses mains s'agrippaient davantage contre sa taille et qu'il serra son étreinte. Elle pouvait également sentir la chaleur qu'emmenait le Chapelier et son coeur battra à la chamade. Leurs mouvements s'accéléraient au fur et à mesure des rythmes de la musique. Un rire de la part de la jeune femme provoquait au Chapelier une agréable sensation de bonheur. Émeraude contre ambre, lorsque les dernières paroles de la musique prirent fin, la jeune femme se pencha en arrière, tenu par le Chapelier qui la dévorait du visage._

 _Le visage de Tarrant s'approchait tout près de cette femme .. Tout près .. Encore plus près .. Puis lorsque leurs lèvres étaient plus qu'à 1 millimètre, le Chapelier mît quelque seconde avant de son fondre sur les siennes, lui offrant un baisé doux et sincère._

 _Des applaudissements raisonnaient dans toute la piste de danse, c'est sous un sourire complice que nos deux tourtereaux se séparèrent à contre coeur. "_

\- Je .. Merci pour celle danse .. Souffle la jeune femme encore sous le choc de l'émotion.

\- C'est moi qui vous remerci. Murmure - t - il en lui prenant sa main et la pose dans la sienne.

 **À suivre ..**

 **Alors ? Vous en pensiez quoi de ce chapitre ? J'espère que vous avez bien aimé ! Personnellement, j'ai vraiment appréciée de l'écrire !**


	5. Chapter 5 : Plus tôt sera le mieux

**Coucou ! Désolée j'avais complètement oubliée cette fiction ! Mais me revoilà !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Plus tôt sera le mieux**

" _Après avoir ramené Evangeline chez elle, le Chapelier rentra chez lui le visage joyeux puis dansait sur place. Il avait passé là meilleure nuit de sa vie et regratta même de ne pas l'avoir embrassé pendant quand il en avait l'occasion._ "

\- Ça y est ? Vous êtes enfin ensemble ? Surgit la petite souris, en mangeant un morceau de fromage.

\- Je pense que j'ai toutes mes chances .. Elle est si .. Belle, intelligente, gentille étonnante épatante incroyable ..

\- Chapelier ! Intervint Mali.

\- Je.. Je vais bien. Je vais bien. Répond ce dernier en secouant brièvement la tête.

 _" Le Chapelier reprit son sourire puis se posa sur son pouf, le visage totalement submergé dans ses rêves les plus fous. Ses étaient aussi roses que le museau du petit rongeur, sous son air béa, Mali leva les yeux au ciel tout en souriant. Elle était heureuse pour son amie, surtout heureuse de savoir qu'il avait enfin une chance avec une femme. Dire qu'elle avait dût lui remonter le moral lorsque Alice était partit, le Chapelier était vraiment dans une sale état et ne cessait de penser à elle. Cette fois-ci, il avait enfin trouvé une personne dans Underland et elle ferait tout pour que ça fonctionne entre eux. "_

\- Tu ne vas pas te coucher Chapelier ? "

\- Q..pardon ? Non, je veux rester ici quelques temps, vas dormir si tu es épuisée.

\- Pourquoi ne l'as tu l'as invité ici ? Demande la petite souris en se posant sur ses épaules ( sa place préférée )

\- Justement, je me posais cette question. Tu crois que j'aurais dû ? Souffle ce dernier en levant les yeux vers son amie.

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'elle attendait à ce que tu lui propose.

 _" À ses mots, le Chapelier ce leva brusquement le visage totalement confus. Il regarda droit devant lui avant de poser les yeux vers le petit rongeur. Son teint était devenu pâle et ses yeux avait perdus leurs éclats. "_

\- Tu crois que .. Je vais la voir de ce pas !

\- Qu.. quoi ? Non ! Tu ne peux pas aller la voir Chapelier ! Il est tard et elle doit dormir ‼

\- Tu.. Tu as raison. Mais alors, que puis-je faire ? Répond Tarrant en se rasseyant mollement sur le pouf.

\- Vous allez probablement vous voir demain, donc reste patient et vas dormir si tu ne veux pas avoir un visage fatigué devant ta belle.

\- On va ce voir demain ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va venir ?

" Mali leva les yeux au ciel et plaqua sa main sur son petit visage poilu. "

\- Bien sûr qu'elle viendra ! Et tu pourra alors l'inviter ici ! Plus tôt tu l'emmènera ici et mieux ça sera !

\- Plus tôt ?

\- Oui Chapelier, les femmes n'aiment pas attendre ‼

 _" Le Chapelier ce leva une nouvelle fois, causant une nouvelle frayeur de surprise à son amie puis se dirigea vers la porte de la sortie. "_

\- Mais que fais tu bon sang ? Ou comptes tu aller ?

\- Je vais la voir Mali, comme tu l'as dit plus tôt sera le mieux ! Donc il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

\- Chapelier tu es fou..

 _" Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que le Chapelier était déjà parti ._ _Arrivé devant la fenêtre de sa douce, le Chapelier tenta de l'appeler, mais en vain. Pour captiver son intention, il s'amusa à lancer des cailloux. Lorsque le 5 éme brisa la vitre de sa fenêtre, le Chapelier posa ses mains sur sa bouche puis écarquiller les yeux. Il voulait s'enfuir, maintenant, mais maintenant que la petite tête de sa belle avait apparu, il en était resté comme paralysé. "_

\- Mais qui est-ce .. Chapelier ? Lance la jeune femme, le visage confus.

\- C'est moi même .. Murmure ce dernier.

" Elle lui adressa un doux sourire puis se frotta les yeux en baillant "

\- Mais que fais-tu ici ? As tu vu l'heure ? Il est une heure du matin !

\- Je sais ma douce .. Mais je suis venu parce que je me sens contrarié ..

\- Comment ça contrarié ? Répond la jeune femme en haussant légèrement un sourcil.

\- Je ne t'ai pas proposé de dormir chez moi..

 _" Elle se permit alors de rigoler avant de lui adresser un nouveau sourire. "_

\- Toi alors .. Tu es vraiment craquant.

" _Tarrant ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir."_

\- Donc, je viens te proposer si tu veux dormir chez moi.

" _Elle rigola de nouveau. "_

\- Vu l'heure, je pense que la nuit et déjà terminée !

\- Terminée ? Oh que non ma chère ! Elle vient même juste de commencer ! Alors tu viens ?

 _" Evangeline haussa les épaules puis hocha la tête. Le chapelier souriait face à son accord. "_

\- Attends deux minutes.. Que je m'habille !

\- Donc ça veut dire que tu viens ? Répond le Chapelier avec hâte.

\- .. Oui !

 **À suivre ..**


	6. Chapter 6 : La petite cabane

**Chapitre 6 : La petite cabane dans la forêt.**

" _Après avoir descendu les marches des escaliers, Evangeline rejoigna aussitôt le Chapelier. Celui-ci l'attendait avec impatience et ses yeux brillaient de mille éclats. Elle portait sur elle une vulgaire chemises de nuit, ses cheveux blonds étaient en désordre et ses traits tirés ( la fatigue ). Une fois postée à ses côtés, un petit sourire de la part de la jeune femme se_ _dessina. "_

\- Tu es belle .. Murmure le Chapelier en souriant.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, je suis épuisée, je dois être affreuse.

 _" Il s'approcha d'elle puis déposa son menton sur son épaule avant de lui murmurer d'une voix douce. "_

\- Dis moi Eva, t'ai-je déjà dit un mensonge ?

 _" Elle leva un sourcil puis prit un air étonné. "_

\- Non .. ?

" _Il lui adressa un nouveau sourire. "_

\- Donc crois le si je te dis que tu es belle.

" _Elle rigola avant de lui pendre la main, ce qui fit rougir le Chapelier. "_

\- Où allons nous à présent ? Demande la jeune femme en rigolant légèrement.

\- Je voulais que l'on aille chez moi, mais j'ai une idée encore meilleure. Répond Tarrant sous une voix malicieuse.

" _Evangeline suivait son compagnon tout en se collant davantage à lui. Les nuits étaient froides, de plus, elle était vêtu d'une simple chemise de nuit et n'avait pas de soulier aux pieds, le froid pouvait alors facilement pénétrer. "_

\- Oui m'emmène-tu ?

" _Il regarda droit devant lui avant de sourire."_

\- Tu verras bien ma chère..

" _Ils marchaient pendant un petit moment. "_

\- Nous sommes arrivé. Prévient le Chapelier en souriant.

" _Il étaient arrêté devant une petite cabane en bois, celle-ci semblait vielle, mais très jolie. Elle était en plein milieu d'une forêt. Evangeline lâcha la main de son compagnon puis avança vers elle. Elle posa ses mains sur les parois avant de sourire. "_

\- C'est chez qui ?

\- C'est mon ancien chez moi, je me suis dit que la prochaine fois que j'y retournerai serai uniquement le jour où je rencontrerai quelqu'un. Puis je t'ai rencontré. Le Chapelier risqua alors un regard vers elle. Son regard était indéchiffrable, doux et sincère. Eva s'approcha de lui puis posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Et je suis heureuse d'avoir croisé ton chemin. Avoue-t-elle en tremblant un peu des lèvres.

 _" Le Chapelier ouvrit alors la bouche puis son teint rougissait à vu d'œil, ce qui faisait rire la jeune femme. Eva déposa alors un baisé sur sa joue avant de rire. "_

 _" Le Chapelier s'approcha d'elle. "_

\- En ce moment je m'intéresse aux mots commençant par la lettre E . Aurais-tu une idée ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Souffle la jeune femme en le regardant.

\- Élégance, Électrique, Excellence, Émotif, Exceptionnelle.. ( touchant le bout de son nez du bout de son doigt avec un sourire) Evangeline !

" _Elle rigola avant de poser ses yeux sur lui. Tarrant rigola à son tour puis décida d'ouvrir la porte._

 _La cabane était très propre, pas une seule tâche de moisissure et pas une poussière en vue. Sa chambre, était telle qu'il l'avait laissé avant de quitter les lieux. Le lit était fait, le sol propre et l'air respirable. Eva jeta un œil dans les placards et vit qu'il comportait des chapeaux de plusieurs formes et couleurs, tous aussi bien rangés. Elle nota en souriant du coin des lèvres que le Chapelier était très soigné. Il l'enlaça puis déposa de petits bisous sur son coup. Eva pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps et de ses lèvres. Elle respira fort puis ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire . Tarrant l'entraîna ensuite sur le lit tout en la plaquant fermement contre lui."_

\- Nous sommes bien d'ici, pas vrai ? Dis le Chapelier en serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

\- Oh oui .. Pour rien au monde je ne quitterais tes bras.

\- Je suis flatté.. La surprise te plait ?

\- Oui, merci Tarrant, tu es décidément un homme remplit de bonne surprise, et j'aime ça. Souffla la jeune femme en déposant un baisé sur sa joue.

" Le Chapelier bougea alors sa tête pour atteindre ses lèvres, ils sembrasserent alors passionnément . Après, il _se baissa prêt de mon oreille et murmura très, très doucement dans un souffle à peine audible. "_

\- Eva ? Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau ?

" _La jeune femme partit alors dans un fou rire tout en se blottissant contre son torses, humant son parfum et se laissa alors emportée par le sommeil. "_

 _" Le Chapelier était tellement heureux d'avoir trouver son étoile, son unique, l'amour de sa vie. Elle était tellement parfaite, tellement adorable, sa petite Eva. Il était fou d'amour pour elle. "_


	7. Chapter 7:Tout pour être heureux

**Bonjour à vous.**

 **Normalement, cette histoire aurait dû se finir au chapitre précédent, cependant, vous êtes nombreuseux(ses) à me réclamer une suite.**

 **J'ai donc pris une décision. Je compte la continuer encore un peu ^^ en espérant qu'elle plaira toujours autant.**

 **Mes chapitres ne seront, comme les précédents pas très longs, vu que cela fait partie d'un style d'écriture, mais je tacherais de les rendre intenses, et de de publier le plus rapidement que possible :3**

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que cette nouvelle vous fait plaisir :D**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **chapitre 7 : Tout pour être heureux**

 _"Que fallait-il de plus pour rendre le Chapelier heureux ? Il avait tout. Un travail stable où il y mettait toute sa passion, un salaire convenable, une petite cabane confortable et une femme merveilleuse. Que demander de plus ?"_

 _"Eva dormait toujours, blottie contre lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer de bonheur rien qu'en la regardant._ _Il effleura sa joue, les fines paupières de cette dernière bougèrent puis s'ouvrir lentement."_

\- Bonjour, belle demoiselle. Souffle-t-il en souriant.

 _"Elle le lui rendit tout en se blotissant davantage contre lui. "_

\- Encore cinq petites minutes, murmure-t-elle.

 _"Le Chapelier se décala un peu puis caressa une nouvelle fois son visage."_

\- Eva... J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose.

 _"Cette dernière fronça les sourcils."_

\- Humm... Laisse moi dormir encore un peu...

 _"Il se mit à rire avant de la taquiner en la chatouillant. Cette dernière ronchonnait tout en rigolant à la fois."_

 _"Les rires de sa compagne le rendaient heureux. "_

\- J'aimerais qu'on regarde le levé du soleil ensemble... Si ça te dis. Reprend-t-il, d'un ton plus serieux.

 _"La jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux, croisa le regard enjoué de son partenaire. Tarrant passa sa main sur la chevelure de sa belle puis l'incita de se lever. Eva hocha la tête. Il est vrai que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'en avait pas vu un. "_

 _"Elle se leva, bailla un bon coup avant que ce dernier ne dépose sur ses fines épaules, un menteau."_

\- Il fait un peu froid dehors. Viens.

 _"Il lui attrapa doucement par la main pour l'emmener à l'extérieur de la petite cabane._ "

 _"Alors qu'elle se laissa guider par son doux et original partenaire, un magnifique spectacle captiva toute son attention. La nature était de couleur or pâle, et le ciel doux et frais. D'étroits rayons filtraient à travers les feuillages ou quelques oiseaux se réveillèrent puis entamèrent les premiers chants du matin. Elle pouvait sentir la main de son partenaire se serrer d'avantage sur la sienne. "_

 _"Ils restèrent tout deux planter là, main dans la main, observant les moindres détails que la nature pouvait leur offrir, jusqu'a que ce moment magique prit fin."_

\- Alors, souffle-t-il en s'approchant de son oreille. Qu'en penses tu de tout cela ?

 _"Elle se retourna, plongea son regard encore sous l'émerveillement."_

\- Que c'est absolument magnifique... Je passe des moments vraiment unique avec toi.. Merci !

 _"Il lui adressa son plus beau sourire avant de se mettre à rougir. Eva s'approcha un peu plus de lui puis posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il resta immobile, elle recula puis se mit à rire."_

\- Ca va ? Demande-t-elle, doucement.

 _"Ses cheveux de couleur oranger, dû aux effets de lumière de l'aurore, volaient doucement sur son doux visage. Ses yeux couleur dorée ne cessaient pas de dévorer ceux émeraude de son partenaire. Tarrant la trouvait si belle, si pure et tellement différente des autres filles qu'il avait pu rencontrer tout au long de sa vie."_

 _"Sa vie n'était pas terminée, au fait, grâce à elle, elle venait tout juste de commencer."_

 _"Il secoua la tête."_

\- Oh euh, oui, c'est juste que...

 _"Il s'avança vers elle à grand pas puis l'attrapa dans ses bras."_

\- Je suis si bien avec toi, Eva...

 _"Elle ouvrit doucement la bouche puis laissa ses bras glisser le long de son corps. Elle aussi était si bien avec lui. Elle ferma les yeux puis posa sa tête sur les épaules de son partenaire. "_

\- Au fait ? Demande subitement le Chapelier, mettant fin a ce petit moment magique, depuis quand nous nous tutoyons ?

 _"Elle le fixa avant de soupirer. Ce dernier était vraiment imprévisible. "_

\- Depuis que tu es venu me reveiller, briser ma vitre à une heure du matin... Tu en as de ces questions !

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta vitre !

\- Chapelier... Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment pour en parler ?

 _"Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de lui adresser un petit sourire."_

\- Pardonne-moi Eva. Je suis vraiment stupide des fois !

 _"Elle se mit à rire."_

\- Je ne dirais pas stupide, mais incroyable.

 _"Les yeux de ce dernier brillaient de mille éclats. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer à qu'elle point, il tenait à elle, elle était importante à ses yeux. Il l'enlaça et voulu à jamais la garder dans ses bras."_

 _"Evangeline, sa petite et merveilleuse Eva. Elle était tout pour lui, absolument tout."_

 ** _A suivre..._**


End file.
